


siirexion dragon eggs

by optimusprime100



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/optimusprime100/pseuds/optimusprime100





	siirexion dragon eggs

|  |   
---|---|---  
|  |   
  
|  |   
---|---|---  
 egg stages for each dragon   
ice dragon egg size   
18oz-34lbs  
21oz-391/2lbs  
24oz-45lbs  
27oz-501/2lbs  
30oz-56lbs |  how long for the eggs to grow   
Gestation chamber starts at a size 22-26 inches egg Qty-10-egg size 18oz   
then after a matter of hours hatchling grows to this size-27-30 inches-egg size-21oz  
then after a matter of hours hatchling grows to this size-31-35 inches-egg size-24oz  
then after a matter of hours hatchling grows to this size-32-36 inches-egg size-27oz  
then after a matter of hours hatchling grows to this size-40-45 inches-egg size-30oz |  


End file.
